


invested

by bluecranes



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Mitsuki loves TRIGGER and so does Sougo, Pre-IDOLiSH7 kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecranes/pseuds/bluecranes
Summary: Number one Zero fan Mitsuki Izumi was a frequent patron of a tiny music shop across the street from his family bakery. However, after several weeks of people watching, he realized how infatuated he had become with a pale lilac-haired boy that seemed to be a huge TRIGGER fan. But today was the day he would finally make his move. He was going to pull the trigger. (That sounded a lot more violent than necessary. He was just going to ask the boy for his name and if he wanted to marry him. Or be friends. Either worked.)





	1. invested

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that there are basically no other Mitsuki/Sougo fics is a crime against humanity. Special thanks to my aibous that inspired me to write this fic on the train. You're the best. Come yell at me about Mitsuki/Sougo on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/flyhinata) because I have a lot of new feelings. Leave a comment if you can!

Every so often, Mitsuki Izumi would see the same boy with lilac hair and purple eyes scanning the shelves of artists he _also_ liked. But something about his intense aura was keeping him. It wasn't that the other boy was _scary_ per se, he was quite the opposite.

He seemed very polite and always thanked the cashier with a smile. Sure, he had seen the boy clutch onto the last TRIGGER CD when a girl walked up to him and asked if “he was going to buy that,” but who _wouldn't_ fight for a limited edition TRIGGER album?

So here Mitsuki was again, watching him through the CD racks and waiting to see what the other boy was going to buy today. He wasn't a stalker-- stalker would mean he was following the other boy home and finding out what he did for a living or what his name was.

He was just a little bit infatuated, is all. Interested? Perhaps intrigued. Mitsuki didn't know which “I” word best described his feelings towards Mr. Boy in Love With TRIGGER, but today the i word he decided on was _invested._

Today was a day Mitsuki Izumi was _positive_ that the Ryuu Tsunashi oshi would show up here at this tiny music store. It was a little too convenient that it was right across the street from his bakery, _Fonte Chocolat._ He _definitely_ hadn't spent a few nights thinking about what he'd say if he ever walked into the bakery.

Unfortunate, because every time Mitsuki saw him leaving the store while he was running the bakery, he was _always_ going to the ramen shop next door. _Damn those noodles for being so good._ They just hadn't had their fated interaction just yet. It had to be today though, since today…

Was the release of Re:vale’s most anticipated album Re:al Axis.

Though, Mitsuki didn't pick the best of spots to observe “Mr. Definitely has a TRIGGER shrine” today considering he was standing right in front of the display with all of the CDs.

“Um...excuse me?”

_Shit._

“So, who do you think is hotter, Yuki-san or Momo-san?”

_Yeah, way to go Mitsuki, that’s a great conversation starter!_

“E-excuse me?!”

_Perhaps Mitsuki had the wrong read on him all along. Maybe he really was just a normal guy who only liked their music after all--_

“It's kind of hard to compare them like that don't you think? I mean, Yuki-san is just so handsome and talented, but Momo-san is also really good looking and charismatic. And they're both so good at what they do, so it only adds to their attractiveness more, right? So it's really hard to truly choose one or the other when there are so many factors to break down. After all if we start comparing each part of their body it might be easier to quantify--”

_Ah._

_“_ Oh! I'm sorry...I tend to get really carried away when it comes to musicians I really like, haha..” The boy had began to blush profusely, looking more embarrassed than Mitsuki had ever seen him. Part of him secretly wished it was him that made him blush, and not the life sized Yuki and Momo cut outs standing behind them.

“No! It’s totally cool! I...I like them too! My name is Izumi Mitsuki!”

“Yeah...I noticed you also come here a lot..and you um. Hide between the CD racks.”

“...”

“Are you like, a st--”

“I’m not a stalker!” Mitsuki exclaimed a little too loudly, garnering several looks from around the store. “I...I just. I haven’t seen a lot of guys come in here, and I was curious!”

“You could’ve just talked to me you know…”

“I didn’t want to come off weird!”

“Isn’t stalking someone more weird…?”

Immediately Mitsuki threw up his hands in exasperation, picking up Re:al Axis. “Look, I’ll buy this for you as an apology present. And then I’ll take you out to that ramen place you like next door!”

“Ahaha...You really are a stalker, huh. Well alright. Ramen sounds nice.” Sougo took the album from Mitsuki’s hands and smiled at the cover. “But I can buy it for myself. I want the satisfaction of supporting my favorite artists with my own money.”

This guy was pretty intense, but Mitsuki decided that it made sense, given what little he knew about him. They made their way to the front of the storefront, paying for their albums and leaving as a group of girls giggled behind them over how “cute” Yuki and Momo were.

“What do you think?” the light haired boy asked, as soon as they stepped out of the store.

“Huh?”

“The answer to your question. Who do you find more attractive? Yuki-san or Momo-san?”

“Oh...I...I don’t know! I don’t think I can really choose! They’re both great for their own reasons, right? So I don’t think I could really choose.”

“If someone were holding you at gunpoint, and threatened to kill your entire family if you didn’t choose, who would you pick?”

“Why are the stakes so high?!” Mitsuki exclaimed, opening the door to the ramen shop in the process.

“Well, the stakes have to be high or you won’t make a decision.”

“With those stakes I think I’d have to go with Momo-san. He’s fun and energetic, and always keeps things lively! He’s really funny too. He’s the kind of guy I’d want to be friends with!”

“Well, this is a nice turn of events.” the taller boy commented, sitting down at the table across from Mitsuki.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, if we had the same oshimen, we couldn’t be friends. There’s only so much Re:vale merchandise in the store, and if you were a Yuki oshi, we would be mortal enemies.” he sipped the tea casually, the waiter already knowing his normal order.

“I’m Osaka Sougo. If you’d like, you can address me as TRIGGER’s number one fan, or Tsunashi Ryuunosuke’s future husband.” he said it with such nonchalance that Mitsuki honestly almost believed him.

“W..well. What if I’m gonna fight for the spot?”

“To be Tsunashi-san’s husband? Well Izumi-san, I have unfortunate news about our friendship--”

“No, I mean to be yours!”

_What. What the hell was he saying?_

Suddenly, Sougo was bright red and staring at the spicy looking ramen that was placed in front of him.

“Izumi-san, I think you’ve got the wrong guy…”

“I just! I want to get to know you! So, just give me a chance okay? I swear, I won’t come between you and your love for Tsunashi Ryuu, and we can even go to TRIGGER concerts together!” Mitsuki was getting a little desperate here. Iori was quickly growing tired of his brother’s obsession with idols, and Mitsuki had no other friends interested in the subject. Perhaps the best way to make friends with someone wasn’t threatening to get between them and their idol husband.

“F...fine. Just. Please refrain from talking about marrying me. I wouldn’t be a very good husband anyway…”

“I’m sure you’d be great!”

“Izumi-san!”

“Alright, alright, Sougo-san.” Mitsuki beamed, somewhat excited that he was able to get a bit of a reaction out of the other boy. “From now own, you and I will idol besties.”

“Idol besties?” Sougo slurped up his noodles, a content smile spreading across his face. He reached for his bag, pulling out a red bottle of what appeared to be hot sauce. It remained on the table as Mitsuki continued to explain.

“For any and all things idol, we can talk to each other! We can watch idol lives, watch DVDs, go merch hunting, have sleepovers…”

“Aren’t we moving a little fast?”

“Are you telling me you _don’t_ want to see the limited edition last Zero live tonight on Blu-ray?”

“...You have the limited edition copy? There were only 300 copies distributed in the entire world..!”

“I’m a powerful person to have as an idol bestie, Sougo-san.” It only took a stupid amount of money and an excessive amount of groveling. His methods and persons of contact were gray in terms of legality, but all that mattered was that he got his idol blu-ray. Priorities.

“Then tonight is a date.”

“Who’s moving fast now, Sougo-san?!” he laughed as the waitress brought over an equally as spicy looking ramen bowl to the table, placing it in front of him. “A friend of Sougo-san’s probably has similar taste right? Please enjoy!”

As Mitsuki looked up, he noticed Sougo aggressively adding Tabasco sauce to his ramen. Mitsuki lifted the ramen into his mouth and began to chew, before immediately reaching for his water. “S-spicy! Super spicy!”

“Really? They won’t make it any spicier so I have to add my own!” he smiled, still enthusiastically and liberally adding hot sauce.

“What kind of man are you…”

“The man that is one day going to marry Tsunashi Ryuunosuke.” he said with a content smile, sighing dreamily as he looked up at the TV. TRIGGER was on some variety show, and the future husband in question was on the screen.

“I’ll help you achieve your dream Sougo-san!”

“Haha...just don’t get in my way.” There was something about the menacing smile and the dark glint in Sougo Osaka’s eyes that reminded him to never _ever_ get between him and his love for TRIGGER.

 “Right…”

 And in that little ramen shop, despite Mitsuki’s eyes burning from the level of spice, a friendship full of flavor and variety was born.


	2. impulsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki gets some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was initially going to stay a one-shot but how could I resist my lovely aibou Jess who asked me for another chapter? I hope you enjoy cute boys doing cute things. :)

A thin letter rested in Mitsuki's hands as he sat on the bench outside of Font Chocolat. He exhaled, already knowing the contents of the plain white envelope.

 Another rejection.

 With shaky hands he tore open the edge of the paper-- it could always be a poorly packaged acceptance letter, right? Surely it wasn't true _all_ acceptance letters were big with flashy decorations and…

>   _“Mitsuki Izumi:_
> 
> _Thank you for your audition. We appreciate the time of all applicants and value your talent. We regret to inform you--”_

 “Damn it.” he crumbled it in his fist, his eyes prickling at the corners. Another one. Just as he thought.

 He felt a weight on the edge of the bench and quickly wiped at his eyes. He didn't need a stranger seeing him have such a pathetic expression. Or worse, a returning customer.

 “Another one?” a familiar voice asked, and he looked over to see soft purple eyes looking at the envelope in his hands. Mitsuki quickly crumbled it up, shaking his head and forcing a smile.

 “It's fine, just another stupid audition I didn't get. There will always be more!”

 But Mitsuki wasn't getting younger, and he was painfully aware of that. Despite his youthful appearance, he was already 21. Most started when they were kids. And it wasn't like he hadn't been trying. His dream since he was able to speak was to be an idol. He had always been dancing. Always singing. Always doing his best to make others smile.

 His parents were nothing but encouraging. And he just hated to let them down. After the first few years of receiving rejection letters, he just stopped letting them go into their family mailbox. He couldn't handle the look of crushing pity from his mother anymore.

 So he worked the bakery in the meantime, in hopes of keeping the parents proud and keeping himself busy. Between baking cakes, he was an idol fan and aspiring idol. Sougo was aware of Mitsuki's dreams and cheered him on as much as he could. But he knew there was only so much he could do. He knew offering to get a recommendation from his father or an industry connection would've only been an insult to Mitsuki's hard work and character. If he was going to become an idol like Zero, the man was determined to do it on his own terms.

 “It's not stupid,” Sougo offered, scooting closer and putting his hand on Mitsuki's shoulder. “It's disappointing. And rejection hurts. It's okay...to be disappointed.” he gave him a reassuring squeeze, and the comfort only made the tears return.

 You know when someone gives you a hug when you're upset, and it only makes you cry more?

 Mitsuki forced that disappointment down, not wanting to burden Sougo with his frustrations. But it was too late, Sougo was already pulling Mitsuki into his arms, his hand finding it’s way through his peach colored hair. Mitsuki’s voice was muffled by the fabric of Sougo’s scarf wrapped around his neck.

 “Being disappointed is a waste of time, I just have to pick myself up and--”

 “Mitsuki-san. You’re working so hard. It’s...it’s really admirable. I’ve never met anyone who works as hard as you do.” Those words unknowingly drove the dagger deeper. Yeah, he knew he was working harder than most people. He _had_ to. Because if he didn’t--

 “All of your hard work isn’t going unnoticed. Everyone around you can see you’re getting better. Who cares if you weren’t born knowing how to dance? Or being the best singer...right?” he pushed Mitsuki away, so he could see the older man’s face. Mitsuki hid it with his arm, the tears no longer able to be held back.

 Despite the tears, Mitsuki managed to smile, nodding. “Right.”

 “...Let’s go. I have an idea.”

"What are we doing? You hate sweets.”

“Yes, but you don’t. And anyway, I don’t hate yours.”

Sougo turned to the portable speaker on the counter and the familiar sound of TRIGGER played throughout the kitchen. The bakery was closed for the day, and Sougo knew Mitsuki just needed something to get his mind off of his own disappointments.

“But--”

“With all due respect Mitsuki-san…” He smiled, holding up the metal spatula near Mitsuki’s face.

“Bake.”

With a request like that, how could Mitsuki say no?

Sougo slid a beer to his companion across the counter, not one to drink often but definitely having fun when he did. He sipped at the can, mouthing the words to Leopard Eyes as he did so. The curve of Mitsuki's lips appeared once again. Listening to their favorite music together, doing one of his favorite things...it was definitely plenty to keep his mind off of things for a little while.

 The beer foamed slightly as Mitsuki cracked it open, drinking some and then getting to work on the fudge he was determined to get right this time. He hummed along, swaying his hips back and forth as he chugged the beer down and let out a loud burp. Sougo laughed, his cheeks dusting with pink as he watched Mitsuki’s expert hands work with each of the ingredients.

 His grip around the whisk was strong and firm like his resolve. Never wavering or faltering, Sougo noted. The sound of the whisk hitting the bowl was soothing, the rhythm consistent and fading away into the music as Mitsuki sang along. The baker locked eyes with Sougo, gesturing him closer as he cracked open his second beer. Sougo couldn’t resist his gravitational pull, it was something he had accepted about Mitsuki a long time ago.

 The shorter man drew in everyone that was near him like the sun. Sougo was simply just in orbit of him, basking in the sunlight he provided. Mitsuki’s hands were strong around his own as he guided Sougo’s hands to whisk the bowl.

 “Am I doing a good job?”

 “Oh, the _best_ job.”

 The sarcasm was dripping, but Mitsuki’s smile as he looked back at Sougo proved he was teasing anyway. That smile did something to him, melting away the walls he had so carefully built up around himself. Looking outside for a moment, Sougo noticed the sky slowly was changing from shades of blue to amber. The violet streaked the sky, painting a picture outside the pane of glass that separated them from the rest of the world. His mind drifted away to other thoughts.

 “Do you think your baking skills will make me a more marketable husband for Tsunashi-san?”

 Mitsuki laughed bitterly, his grip loosening ever so slightly around Sougo’s own.

 “Yeah, you’ll be the most marketable husband ever. Just wait till I’m done with you, and you’ll be Japan’s most desirable husband.”

 Sougo was pretty sure there was no way he was taking that title from Mitsuki anytime soon.

 As they fumbled around each other to make the fudge, Mitsuki shooed Sougo away back to his stool. It would be more difficult to try to teach him every step of the way, and if they wanted the _perfect_ fudge, then Mitsuki would need to do the rest himself. At least, that’s what he said, but Sougo was pretty sure he was just sparing his feelings. That was fine. He was pretty useless in the kitchen anyway.

 Sougo was perfectly fine with his spot perched near the counter, happy to watch Mitsuki’s muscles flex beneath his rolled-up sleeves as he mixed and molded. Somewhere along the way, Mitsuki’s shirt had become unbuttoned, and his chest and collar bones peeked out beneath the apron.

 Though his stature was small, Sougo knew Mitsuki had a lot to admire about him. Regardless of whether or not he was drunk, Sougo was always jealous of how handsome and talented Mitsuki was. He had what it took to be an idol--no doubt. His eyes roamed over him until he realized Mitsuki was staring him down, watching him as he very thoroughly was analyzing how biteable his biceps were.

  _“Woa-oh-ohhh…~”_ Mitsuki mouthed, and Sougo realized it was the sound of Secret Night.

 Sougo mouthed it back, before reaching into his pocket for his phone to capture Mitsuki in this moment. Normally Mitsuki could be a little petulant about Sougo recording him, especially with needing to maintain a certain image before his idolhood. However, he didn’t seem to mind now, dancing and rolling his hips to the sweet sound of Kujo Tenn’s voice.

 He moved around the kitchen, spatula in hand, before holding it to his lips as a microphone.

  _“Ikou wake me up! Samenai, yume wo isshou ni!”_

 Sougo giggled as he watched Mitsuki expertly sing each of TRIGGER’s parts, a one-man idol trio. The aspiring idol sang with passion and precision, reminding Sougo that yes, this was exactly what Mitsuki was meant to do.

He cheered him on, waving his imaginary light stick with one hand and recording with the other.

“Dance with me! I know you know the rest!”

Sougo nodded, quickly posting the video to his feed with a caption of “Is this Font Chocolat or Zero Stadium? #JustFutureIdolThings with - @MitsukiYaotome🧡” and getting up to dance along with him.

They traded off parts, Sougo and Mitsuki both knowing every line and move. They had watched the lives together, danced for fun together, and sang karaoke on weekends together. TRIGGER was life, and the idols constantly inspired both Sougo and Mitsuki in their day to day lives. Mitsuki looked up to them, and Sougo revered them. It was TRIGGER that brought them together.

Sougo danced and twirled, his smolder holding fast as Mitsuki returned a similar intensity. The two always had fun together, no matter what they were doing. Mitsuki’s cheeks were red with warmth and alcohol. As the song came to a close, Mitsuki found himself clinging to Sougo, his face pressed against his chest. He was listening to his heartbeat. The way it raced as they danced together. The way it raced for TRIGGER.

For Tsunashi Ryuu.

Mitsuki loosened his grip ever so slightly but Sougo held him there, his arms wrapped tight against Mitsuki's waist.

“Mitsuki-saaan…” The drunkard whined, and Mitsuki ruffled his hair, knowing what that sound meant.

“What? Why are you whining?” he tried to push off of him, but Sougo's grip only tightened.

“You're the best. The best singer. The best dancer. You're just...the best.” It seemed as if this routine just wouldn't stop happening. They'd get drunk together and Sougo just couldn't stop talking about how great Mitsuki was.

“I'm pretty okay…”

“No! No! Say it with me…”

“Sougo…”

“Say it!” He demanded, squeezing Mitsuki until he hiccuped. Mitsuki was pretty sure Sougo was going to break him one of these days.

“... I'm the best.”

“Mitsuki-san. You said I have to learn not to speak so politely and say things with my chest. With more vigor. Don't forget your own advice!”

Mitsuki cursed his past self. He _did,_ in fact, tell Sougo to express himself more honestly.

“I'm. The best.” He still sounded largely unconvinced.

“Should I open some windows and doors? Maybe it's too stuffy in here...your chest sounds extremely weak..”

“No! No! It's fine. I'm the best! I am! The best!”

“That's it…” Sougo smiled as Mitsuki threw his hands up defiantly. “You really are...the best.”

Mitsuki's heart skipped a beat as he looked at Sougo's dreamy expression. There was no way he'd be making that kind of face at _him_. The way his lips parted and his eyes went soft...was that really his? The flecks of lavender shimmered in the fluorescent light of the kitchen, drawing him closer. Mitsuki was sure he never wanted to kiss someone more in his entire life.

 And he _has_ wanted to kiss Gaku Yaotome on multiple occasions. But that wasn't the point here.

 Sougo was standing right in front of him, eyes closed, cheeks flushed looking extremely kissable. Wait, when did his eyes close and-- since when were they so close?

 “Mitsuki-san.” Sougo leaned closer, their faces hovering only inches apart. Mitsuki braced himself, unsure how the next moments would shift their relationship in one direction or the other.

 “The fudge smells nice.”

* * *

  Surrounding by blankets, pillows, and a half eaten tray of fudge, Mitsuki cuddled closer to his companion. It was definitely the early afternoon with how bright the sunlight was that filtered into his room. He was used to sleepovers with Sougo. It wasn't weird or odd to wake up next to each other after a long night of watching idol lives. However, there was something stiff and off about him.

“Sougo…?”

He jolted at the sound of Mitsuki's voice. There was silence for a moment, and Sougo spoke up finally.

“Mitsuki-san. I…”

“You…?”

“I think you should check your phone.”

Mitsuki quickly reached over to the side table, grabbing his phone hastily. Immediately upon turning on his phone screen, he realized he had hundreds of notifications. Mitsuki squinted at the number.

Thousands.

“Sougo.” he said his name slowly, sitting up in the bed as he did so.

“What. Did. You. Do.”

“I'm sorry…!” Was all Sougo could manage before rushing out of bed and hiding in the bathroom.

As he scrolled through thousands of notifications, he slowly began to piece together the origins of the tweets.

 

> **“You're amazing!”**
> 
> **“This guy is so cute, who is he?”**
> 
> **“Get me a man who can bake, dance, AND sing like this😍”**
> 
> **“Move over Kujo Tenn, TRIGGER has a new center!”**

 

Mitsuki could feel his blood run cold as his finger hovered over a notification from an account with a blue checkmark.

 

> **“This seems like a challenge, @MitsukiYaotome. If you want a spot in TRIGGER, you'll have to come personally fight me for it. I won't give in so easily.”**

 He could immediately feel his throat go dry. His eyes ran over the username again and again. There was no way the notification was real. There was no way he was awake--

  _@Kujo_Tenn is now following you!_

 “I have to delete every tweet I've ever made in my entire life.”

 The adrenaline rush was far too much for the morning, Mitsuki's hands trembling as he clicked on the video of himself that started it all. A harmless video, Sougo probably imagined. One that garnered over 100k views in just a night.

 One that caught the attention of TRIGGER's very own center.

 Sougo peered out from the bathroom and saw Mitsuki staring at his phone with an expression of disbelief. He slowly walked over, wringing his hands with stress.

 “Mitsuki-san, I'm sorry, I understand if you never want to speak to me again--”

 “Sougo. Kujo Tenn is following me. AND HE WANTS TO FIGHT ME?”

 “Wait...what?” Sougo rushed over, staring at the phone and seeing the notification. He was in just as much disbelief as Mitsuki was, covering his mouth and dropping the phone.

 “There's a direct message notification that just appeared, and I don't. I don't know what it said but it looked like it was from Tenn--”

 “There's no way. Sougo that's not funny, that's just--”

  _“Greetings, Yaotome-san. Or rather, Izumi-san. I was sure there was no possible way someone like you was a simple amateur. With vocals and dance precision like yours, I knew my new rival had to be some up and coming idol I hadn't heard of yet. Much to my disappointment, it seems you haven't found that big break. However...Ryuu says it's best to make rivals your friends before they can become your enemies. Please give our manager a call at XXX-XXXX. I await our battle._

  _Yours,_

  _Tenn”_

 Mitsuki stared at the message, reading it over and over again until he realized there was absolutely no way this wasn't a dream.

 “Kiss me, I'm dreaming!”

 Sougo was rarely bold. Rarely did things out of line or out of the ordinary. He tried to color within the lines and keep things orderly. No matter how much he often wanted to just scribble outside of the lines or break from his polite norm, he often found he couldn’t. But around Mitsuki, he truly felt like himself. He was comfortable enough to speak out of turn and be a little less than polite when he felt like it.

 So in that moment, Sougo decided to dump the bucket of paint on the lines, splashing color against their world to do the unexpected. Without even realizing it, he pressed his lips against Mitsuki's with all the gratitude and congratulations he could possibly muster with one bold move.

 “...I did it.” He whispered.

 He sure as hell did, though Mitsuki could barely process all of that in those seconds. It was just too much for him in that moment. There appeared to be a shortage in his brain; he stared dumbfounded and unblinking at Sougo.

 “Mitsuki-san? Mitsuki-san!!”

 It was going to take some convincing this wasn't all a dream.


End file.
